


Social Experiment

by afracturedthought



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-01 12:30:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18334550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afracturedthought/pseuds/afracturedthought
Summary: Angela and Moira meet for the first time.





	Social Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> This is dedicated to all my favorite Moicy writers. You are truly inspiring. Thank you!
> 
> Also, thank you to my wife @Kiovi for helping me edit.

“Another Merlot?” asked the Omnic bartender. Angela nodded and mouthed a “thank you” before taking the wine glass and turning her attention back to the conversation at hand. Jack and Gabe were still laughing and reminiscing as she took a sip from her glass. This was the first time Overwatch field agents and the reclusive Blackwatch team had scheduled an in-person meeting. Since flying in together, most of the Overwatch team had arrived at the hotel already and were enjoying a bit of free time at the bar in the lobby before dinner. 

“ _Angieeeee_!” Angela smiled and leaned back against the bar as a blue flash darted toward her. “Where’s mine, Luv?” Lena asked with a smirk. Angela caught the bartender’s attention and ordered a club soda. 

“You’re not old enough to drink,” she said, handing the drink to Lena. 

“ _Fiiiiiine_ ,” she pouted back. 

Angela sipped her wine, half listening to whatever Lena was going on and on about, half people watching as other hotel guests made their way into the lobby. Observing others was how she preferred spending the hour or so of time remaining before their scheduled dinner. The hour was ticking by a bit too slowly for Angela, when all of a sudden… time stopped. She didn’t realize she had audibly gasped until Lena asked her what was wrong. 

“I… uh… nothing’s wrong, but _mein gott_ , Lena,” Angela motioned with her eyes toward the lobby door and Lena turned to look, “She is undeniably the most gorgeous woman I’ve ever seen,” Angela continued, her voice almost a whisper. 

Lena burst out laughing. 

“What’s so funny?” Angela demanded, her eyes narrowing. 

“Nothing, nothing, I’m sorry, Luv, to each her own,” Lena chuckled. 

Angela’s eyes darted back to the stunning woman as she waited in line at the check-in desk. Angela couldn’t help but stare as she drank in the sight: black pinstriped suit, black and white wingtip Oxfords, purple silk tie, striking red hair. She was breathtaking. The woman glanced down at her watch, then over to the bar. Her eyes wandered over the faces sitting and talking, finally locking eyes on Angela. Angela froze, her mouth slightly agape. The red-head’s lips curled into a knowing smirk. Angela had been caught staring. She quickly averted her eyes, cleared her throat, and finished off her wine. 

Lena burst out laughing again. “Caught ya staring, did she?” 

“Oh you hush,” Angela teased back as Lena darted away. She glanced again at the woman who was now speaking with the front desk Omnic. Angela sighed, ordered another drink, and prayed her cheeks weren’t as flush as they felt. She glanced toward the front desk. When she no longer saw the woman standing there, she relaxed a bit. 

“I’ll never see her again,” she muttered with relief, then winced a bit as the weight of this reality hit and left her feeling disappointed. Another lost opportunity. This was the story of her life. She had very little experience when it came to romantic relationships. Work was the only thing she knew. Although a handful of people had expressed their interest in her throughout college, med school, and early in her career, she’d never reciprocated those feelings for anyone, let alone been attracted to someone so fervently… 

“Good evening, Gabe, Jack” lilted a sultry voice in an Irish accent from directly behind Angela. Her breath caught in her throat as she slowly turned around to face the voice. It was _HER_! Angela could feel her heart racing as her cheeks began to burn. Somehow this woman was even more beautiful up close. One blue eye, one red, both on fire as they locked onto Angela once again. Angela could feel the heat from her gaze, those mismatched eyes traveling down to Angela’s lips, down her heaving chest, down… 

“Dr. O’Deorain, good to see you again,” Jack said as he stood up from his barstool to greet their guest. “Dr. Ziegler,” he continued, “I’d like you to meet Dr. O’Deorain, Gabe’s dear friend, and Blackwatch’s combat medic.” 

“Please, call me Moira,” the red-head said as she took Angela’s outstretched hand into her own, “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you, Dr. Ziegler. Your reputation precedes you. I’ve admired your… _work_ … for years.” 

Moira flashed a dazzling smile as Angela tried to put a coherent thought together. The heat in her cheeks quickly spread, and pooled between her thighs. 

“The pleasure,” Angela cleared her throat, “the pleasure is all mine, Dr. O’Deo… uh, sorry… Moira. Please, call me Angela.” 

Angela hoped Moira didn’t notice the way her mere presence made Angela feel like she couldn’t breathe, or the shudder that made its way down her spine when Moira grasped her hand, or the way her pupils dilated when she caught a whiff of Moira’s cologne, or the way she had to squeeze her thighs together to stifle the ache Moira’s voice elicited. 

Moira noticed it all, of course, and gave Angela a sly wink before turning to the Omnic to order a double whiskey on the rocks. Angela died a little. But before she could shuffle off this mortal coil, Jack announced that dinner was ready. 

“After you,” Moira gestured, as though Angela were the only other person in the room. The group made its way through the corridor to the hotel dining hall, and Angela could feel Moira’s eyes burning through her. She didn’t dare turn to look behind her, but she could tell Moira was close, close enough that she could still smell her as they entered the large dining room. Everything had already been set up, place settings with name cards, assigned seating. Angela needed to find her seat quickly. She was feeling dizzy. She didn’t know if it was the wine, the woman, or both. 

She found her place at the far end of the long table, took off her jacket, and hung it on the back of her chair. “ _Great, everyone can see me_ ,” she thought as she sat down. By everyone, she meant Moira. She looked at the place settings on both sides of her to see who she would be sitting near. It didn’t matter though, because a blue flash immediately occupied the seat closest on the right. Assigned seating be damned, Lena was going to sit wherever Lena wanted to sit. She saw Moira seated near the middle of the table on the left side. She was facing away from Angela, talking to Gabe, who was seated to Moira’s left. 

She couldn’t hear what they were talking about, but she could partially see Gabe’s face. He leaned forward a bit, as though he had a secret to tell Moira, and Angela held her breath. His eyes darted quickly up to meet Angela’s and he smirked. She’d been caught staring again. She grabbed her wine glass and finished it off in one large gulp. Her clothes felt too tight. She was losing it. She needed some air. 

“Are you alright, doc? You look a bit…” 

“I’m…I’m fine, Lena,” Angela interrupted, “I need a cigarette.” 

Angela stood up and made her way out of the dining room, down the corridor, through the lobby, and out onto the hotel veranda. She took several deep breaths and anxiously patted her pockets for her smokes. “ _Scheisse_ ,” she hissed. _Where the fuck are they?_ She groaned loudly and cursed again. 

“Want one of mine?” asked a familiar voice softly. 

_Well, fuck_. 

Angela closed her eyes, took another deep breath, unclenched her fists, and slowly turned around. When she opened her eyes, she watched Moira swiftly stride over to bridge the distance between them, cigarette pack in one hand, lighter in the other. 

Angela lifted a cigarette out of the pack and Moira offered her a light. Only after observing Angela’s shaky inhale, short pause, long exhale, did Moira light her own smoke. Already feeling a bit calmer, Angela took another pull. They stood in silence for several minutes. 

“Thank you,” Angela eventually whispered, “I really needed that. It seems I have misplaced mine.” Moira was still standing impossibly close to her. 

“My pleasure,” Moira crooned as she took one step back to lean against a marble column, “I was hoping I might get a chance to speak with you, in private, regarding a project I’m working on. Not right now, of course, but perhaps after our meetings tomorrow. Now, I’d better get you back in there before they send a search party. Me, they won’t miss, but you…” 

Moira shook her head as her voice trailed off. She raised an eyebrow, smirked, and crushed her cigarette butt in the ashtray. Her dark eyes scanned over Angela’s every curve, before locking on her mouth. Moira bit her lip and ran a hand nervously through her hair. 

Angela squinted at Moira as though she were blurry words on a page that she couldn’t quite read. No, Moira was another language entirely. An array of thoughts ran through her mind. _What sort of project? What was Moira working on that would warrant Angela’s expertise? Why did Moira make her feel like her body was on fire?_ She took one last drag before putting hers out and heading back to the dining hall, Moira following closely behind her. 

Angela barely had time to sit down before several Omnics entered carrying trays filled with entrees. Once her plate was delivered, she was grateful she’d chosen one with so many carbs. Although she didn’t have much of an appetite, thanks to her earlier anxiety, she knew she needed to eat something after having three glasses of wine. Other than an occasional glance over to Moira, and the occasional nudge from Lena asking for another bite of her potatoes, the rest of the dinner was remarkably uneventful. 

She finally stood, put on her jacket, and patted for the lost pack, which she found tucked in the jacket pocket. She headed out to the veranda for one more smoke before calling it a night. She was exhausted and would have no problem falling asleep tonight, or so she thought, as she made her way up to her room. 

Even after a long, hot shower, she was still feeling restless. She had been lying in bed, eyes closed, but wide awake for a good half hour now. It didn’t help that all she could see when she closed her eyes was Moira’s face, her eyes, her mouth. All she could hear was Moira’s voice whispering naughty words in some forbidden language Angela desperately wanted to learn. All she could imagine were Moira’s fingers slipping beneath the lacy edge of her panties, guiding them slowly down her thighs. 

“Mmm… _Moira_ …Oh, fuck!” she moaned as her own fingers worked small circles on her clit. Her senses were so consumed with Moira, that it didn’t take long to push her over the edge. Her whole body shuddered as she came hard, the only sound was Moira’s name tumbling unintelligibly from her lips. She smiled sleepily and balled up under the covers. As she closed her eyes, she could still see that gorgeous face.

**********

Angela arrived to the conference room early the next morning. She grabbed a doughnut and coffee from the refreshment tray and took a seat near the end of the table closest to the door. She was relieved to find there was no assigned seating today. Her co-workers started trickling in, Lena took the seat next to Angela, of course. The room filled quickly. Each person entered, grabbed a snack, and sat eating and chatting. 

Angela and Lena were doing the same, when Lena suddenly whispered, “Incoming.” Angela snapped her head up to see Moira, slightly smirking, walking toward her from the other side of the table. She was dressed in perfectly tailored grey pants, long sleeve black button down shirt, and a silver tie. Clearly, Moira had no idea what “casual dress” meant. Angela was trying to come up with something witty to say, when Moira spoke first. 

“I had a dream about you last night,” she said nonchalantly, then turned around and walked over to a seat across from Angela. Moira sat back to watch her reaction. 

Angela turned to Lena, “Did, did you…” 

“Oh yeah, I heard what she said,” Lena assured her, “but she didn’t say what the dream was about, now did she?” 

“No, but…” Angela couldn’t finish her thought. _But what?_ She couldn’t tell Lena how she herself had fantasized about Moira last night. Her face was burning. She could feel Moira staring at her, and now from where each sat, their tables facing one another, she could see Moira watching her. The intensity in her eyes made Angela feel naked and exposed. Moira smiled, glanced at her watch, and called the meeting to order. 

This was going to be a long day. 

Angela listened intently as Gabe began the Blackwatch presentation. He spoke about their mission statement, past achievements, and goals for the future. When finished, he took his seat and gestured for Moira to begin. Moira stood and started walking the perimeter of the room as she spoke. 

_That voice_. 

Angela’s eyes locked on Moira as she paced toward her on her left. She knew Moira had been watching her this whole time. Angela finally broke eye contact as Moira rounded the corner where she was sitting, and stopped to stand behind Angela’s chair. Angela had no idea what Moira was saying. Her smooth, deep, sensual words were so close. They warmed her like a third glass of wine. They hugged her like a weighted blanket. 

The voice began to move and Angela began to breathe again. Moira paced the wall on the right to complete the journey back to her seat. She announced the meeting was adjourned and the Blackwatch members would be holding their team meeting in the smaller conference room next door. Overwatch members would remain in this conference room. 

Without Moira as a distraction, Angela had no difficulty actively participating in the meeting. She asked relevant questions. She presented a summary of what she was working on and answered questions about her research. She chatted with Lena as lunch was delivered. She pretended she wasn’t the least bit curious about Moira’s project, or her dream. After lunch, she stopped by the bar for a glass of wine before heading out to the veranda. 

Moira was there, sitting in an oversized patio chair with one long leg crossed over the other. An unlit cigarette dangled in her left hand, a glass of whiskey clutched in her right. She placed her glass on the small table beside her, and stood when she spotted Angela walking her way. She offered Angela the empty chair paired with hers in the seating arrangement. Angela placed her glass beside Moira’s on the table between them, and took a seat. 

“So, tell me about your project. What sort of project is it? Medical?” she asked as she lit a cigarette. 

“Not exactly,” Moira said hesitantly. She finally lit hers, pulled a drag, and took a swallow of whiskey. “It’s a personal project of sorts, a…social experiment.” 

“I see,” Angela said with a hint of curiosity, “I assume this experiment requires test subjects?” 

“It does.” 

“And how many subjects are you currently observing?” Angela asked as she took a sip of wine. 

“One.” 

Angela nearly choked at Moira’s response. “Only _one_?” she laughed, “Moira, the data from a single subject is hardly— 

“I only need one.” 

“I see.” Angela swirled the glass in her hand and began to formulate a theory of her own. She studied Moira carefully. She was intrigued. Moira was unlike anyone she’d met before. So brazen, so self-assured. Angela wanted to know more. She flashed Moira a mischievous smile, “Any results so far?” 

Moira smiled slowly, genuinely. Her eyes softened as they moved away from Angela to stare at the contents of her nearly empty glass. She looked almost vulnerable. She took a long drag and watched the smoke rings disappear as she thought about her answer. 

“I hope you’ll forgive me for not divulging any further at this point,” Moira stated, “I need to gather more evidence, _proof_ that the experiment is working before forming any conclusion as to its success. I’ve just begun the testing phase. These things take time, I’m sure you understand.” 

“I do,” Angela said as she leaned in a little closer to crush out her cigarette, “If you’d like to discuss this further, once you’ve finished your tests, I’d love to see your results.” 

Moira downed the rest of her whiskey and cleared her throat. “Of course.” 

Angela stood and stretched. “I’ve got some paperwork to catch up on before dinner. Well, that or maybe I’ll take a nap. We’ll see,” she said, smiling as she gathered her things, “It’s been nice chatting with you, Moira. I’ll see you tonight.”

**********

The chime from her comm unit woke Angela from her nap. It was a group message from Jack confirming when to meet in the lobby for dinner. She got up to wash her face. She looked exhausted. She touched the fading pink lines the pillowcase imprinted on her cheek and wondered what she would wear to dinner. 

Unlike Moira, Angela took the term “casual dress” very literally. She had worn her most comfortable jeans and blouse during the flight over and to dinner the first night. She had worn khakis and a polo during today’s meeting. She wondered what Moira would wear tonight. Would she be in the same clothes she wore to the meeting? Not that it mattered, Moira was always dressed to the nines. 

_Scheisse_. She pulled her curls into a loose ponytail and reapplied her makeup. She searched through the clothes hanging in the closet, looking for the one decent outfit she’d brought: a white maxi dress, slit to the upper thigh on one side, with a deep plunging neckline and a strappy back. She found her gold, strappy stilettos and matching clutch. She got dressed, reconfigured her curls up into a neat knot, and took a final look in the mirrored closet door. She threw her cigarettes, lighter, and hotel key into her clutch and left the room. 

The elevator doors opened into the lobby, and Angela was immediately met with a whistle as a blue flash zipped up to her. 

“Oh wow, Angie, you look nice. What’s the occasion?” 

_Moira_. 

“No occasion, Lena, I brought this dress in case we went out somewhere, but we haven’t, so I thought I’d wear it to dinner,” Angela replied. 

“It works for you, but you won’t catch me in a dress ever. _EVER_.” 

“I know, I know,” Angela chuckled as they walked to the bar. She ordered a glass of Merlot and a club soda. She felt surprisingly relaxed for someone who had been in a perpetual state of “Moira” since the moment she spotted the gorgeous red-head in the lobby. Angela had accepted the fact that she was attracted to Moira, a fellow doctor, a colleague. A handsome, charming colleague. An intellectually (and physically) stimulating colleague who had a dream about her last night. These thoughts no longer made her anxious or nervous. They made her hungry. Determined. 

She wanted this, whatever _this_ was. 

She wanted Moira. 

Angela and Lena, drinks in hand, made their way to the dining hall. Most of their colleagues were already seated, too busy chit-chatting to notice them walking in, save for one. Moira, in the same assigned seat from last night, sat talking with Gabe. Her eyes locked onto Angela, she fell silent mid-sentence, and her mouth dropped open. Moira’s pupils grew wide and her eyes darkened. Angela smiled as she walked past Moira to her seat at the end of the table. Lena sat to her right. 

Moira turned away from Gabe. Her eyes slowly moved to meet Angela’s. Moira immediately recognized that look. It made her ears burn and her cheeks blush pink. She cleared her throat, tugged at her collar, and loosened her tie’s knot a bit. Moira’s reaction was even more satisfying than Angela had imagined. 

Dinner was promptly served. Moira ate in silence. Angela and Lena exchanged pleasantries, and Angela’s laughter became more frequent after her second glass of wine. Each laugh prompted an amusing glance from Moira. 

Moira stood and excused herself from the table. She caught Angela’s eye and patted her breast pocket where she kept her pack of smokes. Angela got the hint, and arrived on the veranda a few minutes later. Moira was standing near the column, cigarette already half smoked, nervously waiting. She was rolling up her shirt sleeves. Angela lit a cigarette and watched as Moira ran a hand through her hair. 

“ _So beautiful_ ,” Angela thought as she walked over and planted herself firmly against the marble column. “Well, Moira, any progress with your experiment?” Angela asked. Moira took the last drag and crushed the butt in the ashtray. She pulled another from her pack and tried to light it, but all she managed to produce were sparks. 

“It seems my lighter has failed me, may I borrow yours?” Angela passed her a lighter. Moira took a drag. “Thank you. I’m… It seems to be… _progressing_ …at the moment. I’m… _hopeful_ at the possible outcome.” 

“Still searching for _proof_?” 

“Aren’t we all?” 

“Yes, I suppose we are,” Angela nodded, laughing, “I hope you find the results you’re looking for, Moira. Let me know if I can be of any help.” Angela put out her cigarette. 

“Alright. Thank you.” Moira took a final drag, exhaled, and put hers out. 

They walked silently back into the lobby, to the elevator, and both got in. Angela realized their rooms were on the same floor when Moira pressed the button. When they exited the elevator, Angela turned right, so did Moira. Angela’s heart began beating wildly. _Was Moira following her to her room?_ Angela stopped at her door and fumbled through her clutch to find her key. She heard the door to the suite next to hers open, then close. 

Moira was in that room. _Had she been this close last night? Had she heard Angela moaning her name?_ The mere thought of Moira overhearing her made her ache. She sat down on the bed and unstrapped her heels. She was in the process of sliding them off when she heard a knock at the door. 

“Angela? It’s Moira. Sorry to bother—“ 

Before Moira could finish that thought, Angela whipped open the door, grabbed Moira by her silver tie and pulled her inside. She shoved her against the wall as the door slammed shut, and pulled Moira into a passionate kiss. Moira was caught off-guard, but quickly recovered as Angela’s tongue met hers. She lifted Angela by the back of her thighs, and carried her over to the bed. She sat down on the edge with Angela straddling her lap. Angela positioned herself to grind against Moira’s thigh as their lips met again. 

Angela pulled back breathless, “What…what were you saying…at the door?” 

“I…I wanted to return your lighter. I still have it,” Moira panted. 

“I _know_ you do,” Angela whispered. Her lips curled into a wolfish grin and her eyes darkened as she untied Moira’s tie, and tossed it aside. Her fingers made quick work of Moira’s shirt buttons. 

“ _Oh_ ,” thought Moira. “You planned this?” 

“Not exactly,” Angela mumbled as she planted kisses down Moira’s neck, “I was merely testing my own theory.” She ran her fingers over Moira’s collarbone and down to her breast. Moira’s breath hitched at the touch. Moira moaned as Angela took an erect nipple into her warm mouth and bit down lightly. She kissed her way back up to Moira’s neck and bit down hard. 

“What was your theory?” Moira asked as she dug her nails into Angela’s ass, pulling her in closer. 

“You were waiting for me to make the first move.” 

Angela groaned into Moira’s mouth when their lips met with a kiss that spoke volumes of silent confirmation. Moira slid the top of Angela’s dress down her shoulders, exposing her plump breasts. She rolled Angela onto the bed and continued slowly guiding the dress down her body, letting it fall to the floor. She sat back on her knees to take in the sight before her. Angela shuddered as Moira’s finger traced a straight line from in between Angela’s breasts, down her stomach, and over her panties. Her thumb pressed lightly, teasing at the wet spot she found. Angela gasped at the touch. Moira leaned in to catch Angela’s nipple between her teeth. She sucked and swirled her tongue around playfully before peppering kisses along Angela’s stomach and hips. 

“Angela, it’s been a while since I’ve…” Moira said softly as she made a path of bite marks along Angela’s inner thigh. 

“Me too, Moira, me too. But listen to me very carefully,” Angela waited for Moira’s gaze to meet hers before continuing, “I want you. I want to touch you, taste you, to feel you come. I want to fuck you. And I want you to fuck me, please. _Now_.” 

Any doubt or hesitation disappeared from Moira’s mind when she heard those words. Her pupils blew and her eyes darkened. Angela knew how to turn a spark into a flame, and now, Moira was a raging inferno. 

Moira growled and did exactly as she was told to do.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first story I've ever written, so thanks for reading! Comments are always welcomed.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Confirming the Hypothesis](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464902) by [gracelessAesthetic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gracelessAesthetic/pseuds/gracelessAesthetic)




End file.
